The Calvin and Hobbes Show
by CoolGirl89
Summary: My take on a Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin and Hobbes get stuck with Rosalyn for the weekend! Completed.
1. Part 1

Author's note: I combined chapters, added a bunch of stuff and changed a lot too. So for all of you who remember reading this a loooonnnnggggg time ago, I would recommend reading it again. And always, if you like it, review it please. I would love to hear what I could work on. Flames are not accepted.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes  
  
My Idea for a Calvin & Hobbes Show:  
  
With Rosalyn for the Weekend (The Horror!)  
  
ACT 1  
  
Calvin's Mom: Calvin, time to take a bath. Calvin? CALVIN!!! Where are you?  
(Cut to Calvin hiding in the empty bathtub)  
Calvin: Hehe..  
Calvin's Mom: (off-screen) Calvin! If you don't come out in 5 seconds, we'll leave you when we go camping tomorrow.  
Calvin (To himself): Still not coming. Why would I want to go camping on that stupid, forbidden rock?  
Calvin's Mom: (still off-screen) That's it, you aren't going camping.  
Calvin: YEA!!!!!! Oops.  
(Cut to Mom running up the stairs and into the bathroom)  
Calvin's Mom: There you are! (Pan to the empty bathtub) Grrrr..Calvin! Where are you?  
Calvin: (off-screen) Hehehe!  
Calvin's Mom: (opens up the cupboard and sees Calvin all hunched up in a little ball)  
Calvin: (gives a weak wave) Uh, hi Mom.  
(Cut to Calvin in the filled bathtub with bubbles all around him)  
Calvin: Hobbes, come here!  
Hobbes (Arrives with nose buried in a comic book) : I'm coming, I'm coming. Did you know that in the latest issue of Captain....  
Calvin (Interrupts Hobbes): Don't tell me!!! I called you so I could tell you that we aren't going camping tomorrow!!  
Hobbes: Your Mom and Dad are canceling the trip?  
Calvin: No. It's even better. They're leaving us behind! And you know what that means....  
Hobbes: Staying up late!  
Calvin: Renting a VCR and Movies!  
Hobbes: Eating all the cookies we want!  
(Cut to Calvin's Mom and Dad talking in the living room)  
Calvin's Mom: So it's all set, Rosalyn will come baby-sit for the weekend while we go camping.  
Calvin's Dad: Calvin doesn't like Rosalyn though.  
Calvin's Mom: She was the only person I could find who would even think about watching Calvin for a whole weekend. Besides, after the trouble Calvin gave me this afternoon with his bath, I don't care.  
Calvin's Dad: I told you we should've gotten a nice rat. It probably would behave more than Calvin.  
Calvin's Mom: Dear, you don't mean-well, you have a point.  
  
ACT 2 (The next morning)  
  
(Cut to Calvin and Hobbes jumping on their bed)  
Calvin (Chants): We get to stay home all (oof) by ourselves!  
Hobbes (Also Chants): Where we can stay (oof) up late, and eat all the tuna we want.  
Calvin: Huh?  
Hobbes: A tiger can dream can't he?  
Calvin: What's that car that's pulling into the driveway?  
Calvin's Mom (Looks into room): Calvin, I forgot to tell you, Rosalyn is going to baby-sit you during the weekend.  
Calvin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
Calvin's Mom (plugs her ears): Gosh Calvin. If you're going to scream like that, do it in a when I'm not in this room.  
(There is a knock at the door. Cut to Calvin's Mom opening the door)  
Calvin's Mom: Hello Rosalyn. Calvin will be good during the weekend, I promise.  
Rosalyn: Even so, I would like a $20 advance, please.  
Calvin's Dad: 20..dollars...... (Faints)  
Calvin's Mom: (drags the limp body of Calvin's Dad out of the room) Uh, I'll be back in a minute.  
(Cut to Calvin's Mom in the kitchen taking money out of her purse. Calvin walks up)  
Calvin: Mom! You can't leave me with Rosalyn for a weekend. She'll kill me.  
Calvin's Mom: No, she won't. Don't be silly.  
Calvin: Then can I go camping with you?  
Calvin's Mom: No. I told you that if I had to hunt you down for a bath, then you wouldn't go camping. Plus, we've already hired Rosalyn.  
Calvin: Then say good-bye, because when you come back, I might just be a few bleached bones in my room. You'll see them and say, "Why did such a great, noble, loving, caring, son like Calvin--  
Calvin's Mom: Hmmm. Just be on your best behavior and you won't have a problem. Bye.  
Calvin: Bye. You've been an okay Mom, I guess..well, on second thought--.  
(Calvin's Mom shuts the door and Calvin is left with Rosalyn)  
Rosalyn: Now look, you be good and I won't have to do anything drastic, like tying you up in a chair.  
Calvin: You wouldn't dare!  
Rosalyn: Ok, Calvin. Listen, you just do what I say and...  
Calvin: Never! I shall never give in alien scum! (holds up rubber band in fire mode) You shall have ten seconds to repents of all the torturing you have given to innocent souls like me..and give me lots of cookies. Ten..nine--  
Rosalyn: Listen, you have til the count of ten to take that back, put away that rubber band and to get your coat.  
Calvin: What? Where are we going? I won't go at all! It's probably back to your home planet.  
Rosalyn: Fine, I suppose I'll just have to go to the natural history museum and see those dinosaurs all by myself. (starts walking toward the door)  
Calvin: Wait! Never mind!  
Rosalyn: Ok, get on your coat and come on.  
(Cut to Calvin in room, getting on coat)  
Calvin: Hobbes, we're going to see dinosaurs!  
Hobbes: Don't tell me, we're going in that time machine again.  
Calvin: No, we're going to the natural history museum!  
Hobbes: OH great, I'll end up going and have you get in trouble by going around the museum biting people. No way. I'm not going.  
Calvin: Fine, stay here and get all bored. Please will you come?  
Hobbes: No!  
Calvin: Fine! See ya!  
(Cut to Calvin and Rosalyn walking out of the house. Rosalyn locks the door and starts walking down the driveway)  
Calvin: Rosalyn? Can I drive the car? My Mom and Dad always let me.  
Rosalyn: No, we are going on the bus.  
Calvin: NNOOOO! Not the school bus  
Rosalyn: Don't be silly. We're going on the metro bus.  
Calvin: Wait a minute. I've never been on a metro bus. I wonder what it will be like. I wonder if they'll let me drive. (starts mumbling to himself about how neat it will be)  
(Calvin and Rosalyn get on the bus)  
(Cut to Calvin and Rosalyn getting off the bus in front of the NHM (natural history museum))  
Calvin: That was just like a school bus!!!! I'm going to sue them.  
Rosalyn: Look Calvin, here we are!  
Calvin: Yea!!!!  
Rosalyn: Don't cause any trouble!!  
  
Act 3 - (The Natural History Museum)  
  
(Cut to them looking at dinosaurs)  
Calvin: GRRR!!!  
Rosalyn: Calvin? Calvin, what are you doing? Calvin, come back here!!!  
(Calvin runs off, roaring)  
Rosalyn: Calvin!!!  
Calvin: ROOOOAARRRR!!!!!!!!!!  
(a museum worker walks up)  
Museum Worker: Please young man, do not make such a loud noise.  
Calvin: ROOARR!!!!! (chomps on the museum worker)  
Museum Worker: (holds leg) Oww...young man!  
(Calvin runs off).  
  
(To be continued) 


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: This is a continuation of Calvin and Hobbes show I did awhile back. I combined chapters, added a lot of stuff and changed a lot too. So for all of you who remember reading this a long time ago, I would recommend reading it again. And always, if you like it, review it please. I would love to hear what I could work on. Flames are not accepted.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Calvin and Hobbes  
  
The Calvin and Hobbes Show  
  
Act 4 (The Natural History Museum)  
  
(Cut to Rosalyn in the lobby)  
  
Rosalyn: Calvin! Where are you?!  
  
(She comes across the museum worker who is still nursing his leg)  
  
Rosalyn: Excuse me? Have you seen a boy in a red shirt with yellow-?  
  
(Museum worker points to the right)  
  
Rosalyn: Thank you (runs off screen)  
  
(Cut to Calvin in the Stuffed Asian Animals room)  
  
Calvin (To a stuffed tiger): Hello there, so how do you enjoy it here? Why are you in that one position? I have a tiger at home. He gets to move all about. Have you seen any tigers lately? Say have you heard this poem? See I'm a genius and if you were smart, you would know I'm a genius. (goes chattering on to the tiger)  
  
(Ten minutes later)  
  
Calvin: Do I talk too much? Well, I have to go now so I'll see you later. (runs off screen)  
  
(Cut to Rosalyn in the rocks and minerals section)  
  
Rosalyn: Calvin!? Calvin?!  
  
(She sees a tour guide huddled up into a corner, rocking and muttering)  
  
Rosalyn: Excuse me?  
  
(Tour Guide keeps on rocking and muttering)  
  
Rosalyn: Excuse me!?  
  
(Tour Guide snaps out of it)  
  
Rosalyn: Have you seen a little yellow-haired--?  
  
Tour Guide: Yes I have. Are you the guardian of that monster?  
  
Rosalyn: Unfortunately, yes. Could you just tell me which way he went?  
  
Tour Guide: He went though this section and I believe to the Asian Animals exhibit.  
  
Rosalyn: (sighs) Oh great. (runs off screen)  
  
(Cut to Calvin sitting silently listening to another tour guide about dinosaurs)  
  
Tour Guide: And so, that is how the Tyrannosaurus Rex was discovered and named. Thank you for your time.  
  
(Rosalyn runs up)  
  
Rosalyn: Calvin! There you are!  
  
Calvin: Oh hi. I was quietly listening to this guy about dinosaurs.  
  
Rosalyn: Yea sure. Come on.  
  
Calvin: Let's go look at the lions in the other room. You see, this tiger told me that its cousins were in the other room.  
  
Rosalyn: No, we are going home, I spent 25 minutes trying to find you after you had run away.  
  
Calvin: Cool! I suppose I'm a great secret agent when it comes to hiding from enemies. Can we stop at the gift shop?  
  
Rosalyn: NO way. Absolutely not!  
  
Calvin: Please? (sniffs and looks at here with bambie eyes)  
  
Rosalyn: Okay, fine.  
  
Calvin: YIPEE!!  
  
(Cut to Calvin looking around in the bookstore)  
  
Calvin: I want this, and this, and this. Oh and this....  
  
Rosalyn: Remember, you only have 30 dollars to spend for the entire weekend because that's all your Mom and Dad gave you for spending money.  
  
Calvin: Ok. Anyway, I want this and this...  
  
Rosalyn: We are going to other places, like the zoo and the science museum over the weekend.  
  
Calvin: Hmm, in that case I want this and this and this...  
  
Rosalyn: Did you hear what I said?  
  
Act 5 (Outside the Natural History Museum)  
  
(Cut to the two walking out of the natural history museum. Calvin is holding a piece of rock candy and a bag filled with things he bought. He is wearing a T-rex mask over his entire head)  
  
Calvin: You know what? It's hard to see in this mask.  
  
Rosalyn: How much did you spend on all that junk?  
  
Calvin: It's not junk!! It's educational merchandise. And I spent $1.00 for the rock candy, $6.99 for the book, the mask was $9.99, $19.99 for the cool remote control dinosaur...  
  
Rosalyn: Wait a minute...you spent over $30. Where did you get the money?  
  
Calvin: I have an allowance you know. Plus I used your credit card.  
  
Rosalyn: WHAT!!!!!!!!! Come back here!!!!  
  
(Show Rosalyn chasing Calvin all the way to his house)  
  
Act 6 (Calvin's Room)  
  
(Cut to Calvin running into his room, slamming the door and locking it)  
  
Calvin: Hobbes, we're dead meat.  
  
Hobbes (reading comic book): Correction, YOU are dead meat. Why? What did you do?  
  
Calvin: I only used Rosalyn's credit card to buy all this neat stuff.  
  
Hobbes: Well what are you going to do?  
  
Calvin: I'll hide under the bed. Then you can unlock the door and then Rosalyn can't find me.  
  
Hobbes: I don't think that will work.  
  
Calvin: Well than I'll....wait a minute! Is that MY comic book?  
  
Hobbes (hides comic book behind back and puts on a very cheesy smile): Hehe........Uh.  
  
Calvin: And what are you doing with a marker?  
  
Hobbes (hides marker behind back and looks guilty): Ummm..I can explain  
  
(Zoom in on Calvin)  
  
Calvin: YOU ARE DRAWING MUSTACHES ON MY COMIC BOOK CHARACTERS AGAIN, AREN'T YOU??????!!!!!  
  
Hobbes: Hey, I have an idea! How about you transmogrified into an elephant and that way, Rosalyn can't punish you.  
  
Calvin: No remember what happened last time I transmogrified into an elephant? No, I think I'll turn into an eagle or something. That way I can fly away from Rosalyn's reach.  
  
Hobbes: Ok! Let's do it!  
  
Calvin: Wait, it will take me a while though. I'll need some things in order to modify the transmogrifier.  
  
Hobbes: Hurry up though.  
  
Act 7 (Calvin's House)  
  
(Cut to Calvin climbing slowly down the stairs)  
  
Calvin (Into walkie-talkie): Agent Boy Genius to Agent Sharp Claws, over.  
  
Hobbes (from walkie talkie): My name is Agent Tuna!  
  
Calvin (rolls eyes): Whatever. Agent Tuna, do you see any sign of Evil Baby- sitter Girl? (evil theme music)  
  
(Cut to Hobbes who is sitting next to the couch)  
  
Hobbes: Of course I do! She's right next to me on the couch watching TV.  
  
Calvin: Tell me when she leaves. I'm going in.  
  
Hobbes: Okay. This is Agent Tuna, over and out.  
  
(Cut to Calvin in the garage)  
  
Calvin: Agent Tuna, where did you put the masking tape the last time you used it?  
  
Hobbes (from walkie-talkie): I think I put it--Agent Boy Genius!  
  
Calvin: What?  
  
Hobbes (from walkie-talkie): Evil Baby-sitter Girl(evil theme music) has left the couch and is heading upstairs.  
  
Calvin: So what? I'm in the garage.  
  
Hobbes: Not only that, someone just pulled up into the driveway! Evil baby- sitter just came down and is going to the door.  
  
Calvin: Who is it?  
  
Hobbes: It's Charlie: the notorious boyfriend of Rosalyn.  
  
Calvin: Forget transmogrifying into an eagle, this looks like a job for (superhero music) Stupendous Man!! I'll be right up.  
  
(Cut to Calvin and Hobbes in Calvin's room)  
  
Rosalyn (peeks head in): Calvin, I have..um..a friend here. Don't bug us. Just stay up here and play something like Monopoly.  
  
Calvin: Okay Rosalyn, whatever you say.  
  
Rosalyn: (looks suspiciously at Calvin) What are you up too? Never mind. (Rosalyn leaves)  
  
Act 8  
  
Calvin: Now that Rosalyn thinks that mild-mannered Calvin is happily playing Monopoly, Stupendous Man can go into action!  
  
Hobbes: Shouldn't you set up Monopoly so when you come back up from your mission, you are all ready to play?  
  
Calvin: That's a great idea.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Rosalyn (peeks in): Just making sure you're playing. Now don't make to much noise or else!  
  
(She leaves)  
  
Calvin: Now that she knows that mild-mannered Calvin is playing Monopoly, time for Stupendous Man to appear and rescue all from the deception and tyranny of the Evil Baby-sitter Girl.  
  
(Cut to Calvin coming out of the closet with his superhero suit on)  
  
Hobbes: How come I never get to go with you? Couldn't I be a sidekick?  
  
Calvin: Mom has to make you a suit then. Maybe later.  
  
Hobbes: Can I look at your comic books than?  
  
Calvin: No!!  
  
Hobbes (looks at Calvin with bambie eyes): Please?  
  
Calvin: No. No! A thousand times no! Stupendous Man is on the job.  
  
(Cut to commercial break)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calvin: Every felt bored playing a game that has to many rules?  
  
{A bunch of kids are sitting on the ground}  
  
Kid 1: I'm bored.  
  
Kid 2: Let's play baseball!  
  
Kid 3: Too many rules  
  
Kid 1: Let's play basketball!  
  
Kid 2: Too many rules.  
  
Kid 3: I know! Let's play Calvinball!  
  
All kids: YEA!!!!  
  
{They run off)  
  
Calvin: Yes, Calvinball. The hip new game where there is only one rule: You have to play a different way every time. The kit - (holds up a big box titled, 'Calvinball'.) includes a ball, a handbook, wickets and flags. As seen on Calvin Survivor. Go buy it today!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act 9  
  
Calvin: Like a bolt of lightning, Stupendous Man is off. His mission: to foil the Evil Babysitter Girl's plans of taking over the household. She is with her accomplice Charlie is their headquarters. Stupendous Man grabs a camcorder and flies close to their hideout and listens and records their notorious conversation.  
  
Rosalyn: So Charlie, how are you doing?  
  
Charlie: Fine. Do you mind if I watch the game while I'm here?  
  
Rosalyn: No, not at all.  
  
Charlie (turns on TV) So, how is that annoying little kid? He hasn't been bugging you to much, has he?  
  
Rosalyn: He's doing fine, I think. Let me go check on him.  
  
Calvin: Stupendous Man darts back to the prison room where mild-mannered Calvin is being kept and quickly changes. He is barely able to sit down before Evil Babysitter Girl enters the room.  
  
Rosalyn: Good, you're still playing monopoly. Make sure it stays that way and DON'T come down.  
  
Calvin: Aren't I always good?  
  
Rosalyn (looks at him suspiciously): What are you planning to?  
  
Calvin: Nothing, honest. I'm just playing Monopoly.  
  
Rosalyn: Good, make sure it stays that way.  
  
Calvin: When Evil Babysitter Girl leaves, Calvin changes back to once again become Stupendous Man. Grabbing the camcorder once more, he spies on the enemy's conversation.  
  
Charlie: So what was Calvin?  
  
Rosalyn: Fine. Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?  
  
Charlie: Actually, I was going to take you out to dinner tonight, but I heard you were babysitting that kid, I cancelled the reservation.  
  
Rosalyn: Where was it at?  
  
Charlie: Your favorite place in town.  
  
Rosalyn: You mean...  
  
Charlie: ...Bob's Garlic House.  
  
Rosalyn: I wish I wasn't baby-sitting Calvin. Maybe we could go anyway?  
  
Charlie (stands up): No, I need to go now.  
  
(They walk outside)  
  
(Cut to Calvin locking the doors and windows)  
  
Calvin: YES!!!! Oh yea, oh yea, Rosalyn is locked out.  
  
Rosalyn (hears Calvin, runs to the door and tries to unlock it): Calvin! You've done this twice now, let me in!  
  
Calvin: To bad. This time my Mom and Dad won't be home for another 2 days. You'll be stuck out there for 2 whole days.  
  
Rosalyn: We'll see about that!  
  
(Cut to Calvin watching Rosalyn walking away)  
  
Calvin: I wonder where she is going.  
  
Hobbes I would hide if I were you.  
  
(They are walking down the stairs)  
  
Calvin: Why? She left the keys in here, and I took the house key off of Mom and Dad's key chain. In other words, they can't get in!  
  
Hobbes: All right! Let's go watch a National Geographic Special on TV and make ourselves tuna fish sandwiches.  
  
Calvin: No! Let's eat tons of cookies and watch PG-13 movies!  
  
Hobbes: No!  
  
Calvin: How about this, I watch TV in here, and you watch TV in Mom and Dad's room.  
  
Hobbes: Sure!  
  
ACT 10  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
TV: Bang! Bang!  
  
Calvin: This is the life!  
  
Mysterious person: Calvin! Let us in!!  
  
Calvin: (yells upstairs) Hobbes? Did you say something?  
  
Hobbes: No.  
  
Calvin: Hmmmm.  
  
Mysterious person: Let us in this instant Calvin!  
  
Hobbes: Uh oh! That sounded like your Dad.  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Part 3

Author's Note: This is the last part of Calvin and Hobbes show I did awhile back. I've combined chapters, added a lot of stuff and changed a lot too. So for all of you who remember reading this a long time ago, I would recommend reading it again. And always, if you like it, review it please. I would love to hear what I could work on. Flames are not accepted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes  
  
C&H Show Part 6  
  
Act 11  
  
Calvin: What am I going to do? I didn't expect my parents to be home so early! They'll kill me when they get in!  
  
Hobbes: You can hide or you can open the door and beg for mercy.  
  
Calvin: (looks around) Hide, that's what I'll do. But where shall I hide?  
  
Hobbes: You can hide under your bed.  
  
Calvin: Are you kidding, there're monsters under there.  
  
Hobbes: How about the dryer  
  
Calvin: Yea, I guess I'll hide in the dryer.  
  
Hobbes: What if your parents don't get in for a few hours though; you could be waiting in the dryer for that long.  
  
Calvin: Hmmm, I know! I'll make them trying to get in miserable by throwing water balloons at them.  
  
Hobbes: I don't think that's a good idea...  
  
Calvin: Are you kidding? It's great!  
  
Hobbes: Whatever.  
  
Calvin: General Calvin reporting for duty! My mission: to keep the enemy from reaching the HQ of America a.k.a Washington D.C! General Calvin flies his jet way above the enemy and drops the missiles.  
  
Calvin's Mom & Rosalyn: CALVIN!  
  
Calvin's Dad: Let us in!  
  
Calvin: The enemy keeps on advancing. Time for more missiles!  
  
Calvin's Mom: Dear! Do something!  
  
Calvin's Dad: I'm trying to, but it seems that Calvin has taken the key out from under the floor pot.  
  
Rosalyn: I'll try the windows.  
  
Calvin's Mom: Calvin! Let us in this minute!  
  
Calvin: Finding the missiles useless, he uses a deadly secret weapon: a thing called Eggplant Stew a.k.a Mom's cooking!  
  
Calvin's Mom: Dear! Now I'm soaked to the bone with my stew. Hurry up!  
  
Calvin's Dad: I'm hurrying as fast as I can with a paper clip.  
  
Calvin: The enemy is not retreated. Mr. President, this is an-  
  
(Rosalyn sneaks up from behind him)  
  
Rosalyn: Gotcha!  
  
Calvin: No!!!! Don't kill me, please! I'll do anything!  
  
Rosalyn: I'm letting your parents in.  
  
Calvin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Act 12  
  
Narrator: As Calvin is dragged off to his room by his parents, he suddenly remembers something.  
  
Calvin: Mom! Dad! I have a video tape of Rosalyn saying that she wanted to leave me at home while she went off with her boyfriend!  
  
Rosalyn (waiting downstairs for her pay): It's not true! (Too herself) I hope he's bluffing.  
  
(Calvin runs up the stairs into his room. He grabs the camera and brings it down. They turn it on)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rosalyn: So Charlie, how are you doing?  
  
Charlie: Fine. Do you mind if I watch the game while I'm here?  
  
Rosalyn: No, not at all.  
  
Charlie (turns on TV) So, how is that annoying little kid? He hasn't been bugging you to much, has he?  
  
Rosalyn: He's doing fine, I think. Let me go check on him.  
  
Calvin: Stupendous Man darts back to the prison room where mild-mannered Calvin is being kept and quickly changes. He is barely able to sit down before Evil Babysitter Girl enters the room.  
  
Rosalyn: Good, you're still playing monopoly. Make sure it stays that way and DON'T come down.  
  
Calvin: Aren't I always good?  
  
Rosalyn (looks at him suspiciously): What are you planning to?  
  
Calvin: Nothing, honest. I'm just playing Monopoly.  
  
Rosalyn: Good, make sure it stays that way.  
  
Calvin: When Evil Babysitter Girl leaves, Calvin changes back to once again become Stupendous Man. Grabbing the camcorder once more, he spies on the enemy's conversation.  
  
Charlie: So what was Calvin?  
  
Rosalyn: Fine. Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?  
  
Charlie: Actually, I was going to take you out to dinner tonight, but I heard you were babysitting that kid, I cancelled the reservation.  
  
Rosalyn: Where was it at?  
  
Charlie: Your favorite place in town.  
  
Rosalyn: You mean...  
  
Charlie: ...Bob's Garlic House.  
  
Rosalyn: I wish I wasn't baby-sitting Calvin. Maybe we could go anyway?  
  
Charlie (stands up): No, I need to go now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At the end of this, Calvin's Dad is steaming and Calvin's Mom is just staring at the TV. Calvin's Dad turns on Rosalyn.)  
  
Calvin's Dad: You can forget about your advance and your pay. (Rosalyn nods) I can't believe you did this. I'll have to tell your parents.  
  
Rosalyn: No! Please! Anything but that!  
  
(Calvin's Dad walks over to the phone and starts dialing. Rosalyn gets down on her knees. Calvin smirks.)  
  
Rosalyn: Please, I beg you. Let me go talk to them myself.  
  
Calvin: And have you stretch the truth so you don't get into that much trouble? No way.  
  
9Rosalyn gives him a dirty look. She then diverts her attention on Calvin's Dad, who is standing with the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick it up)  
  
Calvin's Dad: Hey there, Frank. Yea, we're back already. And wait 'till I tell you something.  
  
{Fade out}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Calvin is on his bed talking to Hobbes]  
  
Calvin: So when her Dad heard about it, he drove right over to pick her up.  
  
Hobbes: Didn't she already have a car?  
  
Calvin: Yea, but I guess he wanted to give her a long talk. Anyway, I doubt that Dad and Mom will have Rosalyn baby-sit us anymore.  
  
(Calvin disappears into the closet)  
  
Hobbes: It appears that your parents forgot to punish you when they found out about Rosalyn.  
  
Calvin (From closet): Don't say anything about it. (He jumps out in his Stupendous Man costume) This is the first actual victory for Stupendous Man!! He bravely went against the Evil Baby-sitter Girl and defeated her. He is honored by the city and given lots of comic books. Three cheers for him!  
  
Calvin and Hobbes: Hip, Hip, Hurray!! Hip, Hip, Hurray!! Hip, Hip, Hurray!!  
  
The End!!!!! 


End file.
